


Heating It Up: Hawaiian Style:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Lifetwists Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Bikinis, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cancer, Character Death, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Cutting, Daughters, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Flogging, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Knives, Lace Panties, Licking, Lingerie, Love Bites, Lunch, Minor Character Death, Multi, Naked/No Clothes, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Office, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Panties, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue Missions, Rescues, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadstuck, Second Chances, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Stripping, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Thong/Thongs, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vacation, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Stephanie McGarrett, & Danny “Danno” Williams have a reunion after so many years!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	1. Prologue: Part One:

*Summary: Stephanie McGarrett, & Danny “Danno” Williams have a reunion after so many years!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Commander Stephanie McGarrett was glad that She was back in Hawaii, She also knew she had her daughter, Grace Williams, named by her father, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, whom she had a one night stand from a long time ago. She knew due to being in the Navy, she shouldn't start an relationship, or getting attached, Cause it would be hard to let go of each other.

 

She still couldn't help it, But think about that night, when she conceived Grace, & she found out that she was pregnant with her a week later.

 

_< Flashback: 16 years ago>:_

 

Stephanie was feeling a little awkward, as she was a club/resort hotel that was specializing in showing off their dominating, & kinky side. Her Naval Buddies suggested it, as a way to relax, & let off some steam in the process, She was about to give up, when she couldn't find the right person to scratch her itch, The Navy Beauty was on her way to her room, when a sexy blond man was at the bar, & drinking alone.

 

Hey, _**Handsome**_ , Is this seat taken ?", She cooed seductively, as she walked provocatively around, & sat down, She was so close to him, He could feel the warmth of her body, & the scent of her perfume, It was intoxicating, & he wanted more of it. He cleared his throat, "I am Danny, Nice to meet you", He stuck out a hand to her, for her to take, & shake.

 

"Mmmm, You are one sexy piece of ass that I encountered , Danny", She decided to fuck it, & skip formal introductions, & she nibbled on his ear, & licked, & soothes the sting, "Come dance with me", She pulled him onto the dance floor. They were dancing, but the blond thinks that they are having sex, just by the way that they are acting.

 

They were grinding against each other, The Sexy Commander was having her fun, & took hold of his clothed cock possessively, & puts just the right amount of pressure on it, Danny was having trouble, not to shoot his load right then, & there. Stephanie whispered seductively, "Let's go, _**Sexy**_ , I can't wait to fuck your brains out", she leads him out of the hotel club, & back to her room.

 

They broke down the door, as they continued their kissing, Stephanie closed it with her foot, as they were making their way to the middle of the room. She tore his clothes, along with his boxers off of his body. Danny was ready to do the fucking, But Stephanie has something else in mind, as she blindfolded him, cuffed him to the poles in the middle of the room.

 

She looked hungrily at his plump penis, as it was standing up proudly, "I get to have my fun with you", The Busty Brunette went to get a flogger, & flicked him on his balls, Danny moaned in pleasure, as a response. "Baby, We just got started", She purred seductively, as she punished his front pleasurably, as the leather of her outfit, moves along with her.

 

"I love men's beautiful behinds, I love how they respond to me, & quiver under my touch", She groped both asscheeks, He moaned out in response, & punishes him, like his front. He screamed out his pleasure, as he orgasmed. The Loudmouth Detective orgasmed hard, as she gave him a handjob & a blowjob.

 

She finally showed him mercy, & lets him go, He pounced on her, Getting her out of her outfit, & fucks her into the bed, Stephanie takes everything that he offered, She moans, as he plays, teases, tortures, & fucks her breasts, & nipples. She orgasmed, & Danny took every drop of her sweet juice. The Voluptuous Naval Officer did a move, & straddles him, & fucks him, & his beautiful cock.

 

The Couple were enjoying their sexual bliss, & Stephanie was the first one to say something , "I think we should make things casual, before we become attached", Danny nodded, & said, agreeing her, "Yeah, I hope that I will see you again", The Beautiful Woman smiled, & said, "Count on it, Danny, As long as I am not deployed". They had round two, & they wanted to last, til they see each other.

 

They had Room Service brought in, & they made small talk, Fucked once more, They fell asleep, & enjoyed each other's company, The Next Morning, They shared a kiss, & they went on their separate ways, til they see each other again. A week later, After confirming her suspicions, She went to the doctors, & found out that she was pregnant. She decided not to tell Danny about it yet, & the longer she waited, the harder it got. She never told him, as they kept in touch throughout the years.

 

_< End of Flashback>_

 

"Mama, Are you okay ?", Grace asked, as she brought her out of her thoughts, & she smiled, & answered her daughter, responding to her little girl's question, Touched by her concern. She got a smile, whenever she is around her little girl. He said this to her, "I am fine, My Sweetness, You don't have to worry about me", & they went on with their day, & had no interruptions, as they were together as a family.

 

As they were making dinner, The Bombshell decided to find Danny, & let him know all about Grace, so they can have a relationship, & maybe reignite their hot, & heavy relationship too, She misses him, & wants him back in her life, After so many years. She just hopes that Danny would feel the same way, They are due to have their happily ever after.


	2. Chapter One: Part Two:

Meanwhile, Danny was living life as a single father, It wasn't by choice, cause he lost his beloved wife, Rachel Williams, to cancer, It was pure hell or torture. At least, He has his wonderful son, Charles Williams, who was the light of his life, & his world. The Four Year Old was just so sweet, & innocent, It was refreshing that Danny was experiencing it through the eyes of a child.

 

He went to make breakfast for them, Just seeing him smile first thing in the morning, It's contagious, It helps his mood, when he has to go to work at **_HPD_** , Even though, He hates it, & wants to quit. It's a mean to provide for the two of them, & he knows it will be just fine, as long as he keeps his head down, & do his job, & get home to his son.

 

"Danno, Can you read me a story tonight ?", The Little Boy asks excitedly, as he was happy to see his father, like usual, & loves being around him everyday,  Danny smiled, & said, "Of course, I can". They went on to having their breakfast, & talking about their upcoming plans for the day. The Blond couldn't help, but think about his last conversation with Rachel.

 

_< Flashback: 1 year ago>:_

_Danny couldn't believe that he was gonna be losing the love of his life, & there is nothing that he could do about it, He was in agony, & he was trying to be strong too, on top of it, while they are going through the process, &  Rachel is prepared to die, & leave the Earth in peace._

_"Daniel, I want you to be happy, Don't spend the rest of your life alone, You need to be taken care of too", The British Woman said, as she breathes out. "I can't imagine being with anyone, But you", His resolve broke, as he lets out some redraw, & just held on to her hand. Rachel smiled, & said this to him, hoping to ease the sadness, & guilt away from his heart, That is currently sitting there._

_"Baby, I want you to find her, & don't let her go, Don't be an idiot", She said with a smile, as she went through the memories, & she knew that she made the right decision about getting together with him, & having Charlie with him, She knew about Stephanie, & didn't feel threatened by her. The British Lady was glad that someone loves Danny, & will take care of him._

_"Rache, I don't think she is in town, I think she is still overseas, I don't think she would see me, cause everything is still raw after all of these years", He said, as he thought it was a bad idea, He is hoping that she is happy with her life._

_"Daniel, You think low of yourself, I think that she would love to see you, Giving the opportunity, Don't take it for granted, I know that you love me, But there's nothing like your first love", She said, as she lets out a cough. "Promise me that you'll do this for me", She was begging him, He nodded, as he choked back his emotion, saying, "I promise, I will",  He spent the tear of his time at her bedside, til she passed away._

_< End of  Flashback>_

 

He was brought back from his thoughts by his son, "Danno, Can we go to the park today ?", The Little Boy asked with a smile on his face. "Of course, Buddy, Let's go, & have fun", He said, as they were leaving for their desired spot, & they will have fun together like usual, & cause, he wants to be living his life, instead of hiding.

 

It was time for lunch, & Charlie's nap, Danny said, "Come on, Buddy, Let's go home & have lunch, Then, We relax", as he was getting their stuff together, Charlie asks, "Piggy Back Ride ?", Danny smiled, & said, "Let's do it", & in a matter of minutes, they were off on their way to their house, & he made them lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches, & tomato soup.

 

As soon as he had his little boy settled for his nap, & was a sleep, He was rethinking his decision of contacting Stephanie, He realized that Rachel was right, He needed to be happy again, & build a family for himself, & Charlie. **"I promise, Rache, I _ **will**_ be happy, & be a family with Stephanie, Like you wanted"**, He thought to himself, as he joined his young child in a peaceful slumber.

 

An hour later, He woke up, & just watched his young son sleep peacefully, After a couple of minutes, He went to do the afternoon chores, & made sure that things done, so he can relax with  his son that night. He was planning a fun night of pizza, & the arcade, where they can just be themselves. **"I ** _am_** gonna make sure that things are okay"**, He thought to himself. After, He was done, He took time for himself.

 

Meanwhile, Stephanie hits the gym, with her mentor, friend, & father figure, Joe White, She needs to burn off of steam, & he is willing to help, Joe said, "I think you should start dating again, & please don't turn down the possibility of it, I think that you should find Danny, & reignite what you started years ago", as he threw a punch, & she ducked, & they kept up the session up, til they were tired.

 

"I don't know, Joe, I think that he forgotten about me, He has his life, & I have mine", Stephanie said determined to get off the subject, "I don't think we would want kids in his life, & he won't want Grace in it too", She said, as she got emotional about it. Joe had a feeling about Danny, & knew that he would be a decent guy to her.

 

"I think that Danny would surprise you, Give him a chance, Give yourself a chance, After these many years, & loyalty to everyone, & to your career, You deserve love, & so does he", Stephanie definitely would take that under consideration", She sighed, & said, "I will think about it, Okay ?", Joe would take it what he can get from her.


End file.
